


Park and Saltzman

by Kayjp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjp/pseuds/Kayjp
Summary: Sorry I'm very bad at summaries.But this is a detective pic.Penelope Park works as homicide detective and Josie Saltzman works as a coroner examiner.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have been very bored cause of the quarantine here, so I'm writing a Rizzoli and Isles fic, but like a Posie version of it. ( Rizzoli And Isles is a crime tv show) - totally recommend:). 
> 
> I'll split this story into parts, part 1 is shorter than part 2. I'll probably post the next part tomorrow after work or on Saturday:)
> 
> Please tell me what you think of it.
> 
> Im sorry for any grammartical mistakes - English isn't my first language:-)

A young woman was currently smoking on a crack pipe in a warehouse when she suddenly hears some noises below and then sees man digging around in the supplies in the back of a truck. He opens one of the floorboards that reveal bricks of drugs underneath it. He cuts one of the bricks open to test the merchandise. One of the armed guards catches him coming out of the truck and tells him, “the boss wants to see you right away”, the man nodded and followed the armed man. 

“See what the cat has dragged in”, the boss who usually goes by the name Klaus Mikaelson said. “Search him”, one of the men said. They searched him and found a bag of powder on him, which immediately got the guards to pull their guns on him. Klaus walked closer to him, and removes a wire from his chest and then continues to shoot him. The woman that had witnessed all of this accidentally made a noise, which alarmed Klaus and his guards, but before they could do anything about it the sirens run them off.

…

Josie and Penelope were currently working out in the gym, sparring. Penelope Park is a Boston detective in the homicide unit. Penelope is sarcastic, impatient and grumpy, but she’s also very confident in her work and is a brilliant detective. She is very competitive often with her foster brother, Landon Kirby, who also is a cop, but who’s often caught in her shadow. She never lets her guard down with anyone except her best friend, Josie Saltzman. She is hopeless with men and woman and therefore only do one night stands.

Josette Saltzman is the Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner.  
Josie is a forensic expert working at the Boston Police Department and is Penelope’s best friend. She is a walking encyclopedia, able to spout out facts regardless of whether or not they are relevant to a case. Josie unlike Penelope isn’t easily ruffled and has a steady temperament. She loves examining dead bodies, but she tends to diagnose living people a little too often. She is the adopted child with her twin sister of a wealthy family.  
Josie and Penelope couldn’t be more opposites even though they are best friends. Penelope is more of a tomboy while Josie always looks like she is going to a fashion shoot than to the morgue or a crime scene. 

Penelope is very forward and isn’t afraid to say what’s on her mind, unlike Josie who is socially awkward and therefore has trouble with her relationships because of her brutal honesty and habit of revealing all their medical conditions, though isn’t awkward around Penelope. 

As they were working out in the gym, Penelope got a call, “it’s Park, I’m on my way. Jo we gotta, I just got a new case, a cop has been shot”. As Josie wiped the sweat from her forehead away, “alright, but can we take a shower before we go”, Penelope just rolled her eyes and followed Josie into the locker room. 

…

When Penelope and Josie arrived at the crime scene, Landon was the first one to approach them about the victim, “the victims’ name is Clark Daniels, he was working in homicide and was currently undercover as a drug thief. Penelope went to take a look at the body and Josie followed her. Penelope’s whole body tensed up when she saw who it was. He was in Penelope’s class at the academy.

Josie noticed, “Pen is there something wrong? Do you know him?”, “I do, he was in my class at the academy. I can’t believe he’s dead right now. It might as well have been me”. Josie laid her hand on Penelope’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze,” don’t say that Pen, I honestly don’t know what I would do without you, my best friend”. 

Friends that’s all they were, but Penelope’s heart still aches when she hears the word ‘friend’ come out of Josie’s mouth. 

Josie moved away from Penelope and moved to take a proper look at the victim, she opened his shirt to examine his chest. “Pen come and take a look, I believe the victim was wearing a wire. Take a closer look at his chest, he is missing some hair and his chest is sticky. 

...

Back at the precinct, Captain Cavanagh, who was Daniels chief tells detective Greasley that Daniels was working on a case for Homicide which’s related to detective Greasley’s case of the two dead truckers. 

Clark’s partner Rafael Waithe comes in and charges at Cavanagh, “you better have a damn good reason for sending Daniels in an alone. You knew it was dangerous and did it anyways” Rafael yelled. 

“Detective Waithe, Daniels was aware of the possibility that he maybe wouldn’t make it back alive, you need to calm down right away”, which only fueled Rafael’s anger more, “his blood is on your hands”, Rafael yelled back and stormed out of the precinct. 

Cavanagh sighed and went to ask Penelope to talk to Rafael. “I’ll talk with, he may have some information we can use”. And with that Penelope followed Rafael out of the precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope found Rafael sitting on a bench just outside the precinct. Penelope doesn’t say anything at first other than joining him. “Cavanagh has removed me from the case. I can’t just sit here and do nothing, he was my partner. I can’t just sit here and do nothing”, “I know how you’re feeling if anything were to happen to Landon I don’t what I would do, but is there anything you know that might help us”, Rafael turns to look at Penelope, before hesitantly opening his mouth, “I think that Clark might have been dirty”. 

“Clark was the best, but, you worked drugs, you know what it's like. All that money, just-", Penelope cut him off, “well, I knew Clark too, Rafael. What are you trying to say?"  
“I think Clark was dirty.”

Penelope just sighs and gets up to leave, but not before saying, “I’ll call you if we find anything else”. 

Penelope went back to the precinct, “Pen, there you are, we have arrested a woman outside the warehouse last night”, “what? Where Clark was shot?”, Penelope asked. 

“Yep, they grabbed her for crack. She says she can give up the shooter if we broom her case”, Penelope just nodded, “I’ll be there in a sec”, Penelope takes off her gun and puts it in her desk drawer and goes to talk to the woman. 

Penelope entered the interrogating room and sat down before her, “did you see the shooter's face?.  
”I'm not saying anything until I know that I'm not doing time”.

”You know I can charge you for withholding information about the murder of a Boston cop and you will be going back, no trial, no nothing. You'll be eating dinner in jail”.

“Wait, he was a cop”, the woman kept fidgeting with her hands, “I didn’t know that, but this makes it bad then. Really bad”, the woman began to stand up. 

“Sit down, you aren’t going anywhere”, the witness sat back down again. 

“Did you see his face?”, “yeah, both of them. They're bad guys. They're gonna come here and kill me”.

“Hey calm down, would you be able to pick them out?” 

“Yeah, but I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do?

“Okay. Listen to me. If they were willing to shoot a cop, they won't think twice about killing you”.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the guy who participated in Clark's murder comes in with a team of gunmen with automatic weapons. They shoot the desk officer and kill the lights and cover the exits. 

Suddenly the power got off, “oh my god they are here”, the witness says, “what no. it’s just a power failure”.  
The witness was beginning to get more frantic, “I told you, I told you that they were coming”. 

…

It’s a skeleton crew in the station because everyone is working on Clark’s murder. Landon comes down to check on the outage and walks right into the gunmen. The gunmen are quick to react and shoot at Landon, he takes two shots in the stomach. They leave him on the floor bleeding.  
While in the morgue, Josie is checking on her pet tortoise when the bad guys walk by, she quickly hides so they don’t see her. The guys go through the safe in the morgue and blast open a locked door, but they don’t find what they want so they leave. 

…

The witness is freaking out, Penelope get up and looks out the door and sees the men with guns, she let her hand slit to her hips, “fuck”, her gun is in her drawer. She doesn’t have her gun but leads the witness out of a side door “All right, follow me and be quiet”. She leads them upstairs where they hide in the stairwell. “okay listen to me, you gotta stay here, I have to go back and after that, I’ll come back for you”, the witness grabbed Penelope’s wrist, “no please don’t leave me, they are gonna kill me”.

Penelope then goes back down to help. There are downed cops everywhere and their guns have been taken. Penelope also finds that hers has been taking from the desk. She realizes the power and phones are out, she then grabs a walkie talkie. 

She hears the witness screaming in the stairway and gets there in time to see her get shot. The gunman turns around and sees an unarmed Penelope in the doorway. But before he can fire, someone shoots him. 

Rafael comes down the stairs with a wound in his leg. He tells her the gunmen are on all the exits and asks if Penelope got any info from the witness. She tells him no. With the witness dead, she doesn’t understand why they haven’t left yet.

He notices her walkie talkie, but she says it’s only for Homicide and all the detectives are out of range. Penelope wants to find Josie, but she hears Landon several floors down. She runs to him. Rafael and Penelope help Landon down to the morgue. His bulletproof vest took the shots. Josie examines him. Penelope gives Landon’s gun to Rafael to hold. 

Josie looks at Landon, who has enormous bruises on his chest while Rafael watches the door. 

Josie examines him. “All right ABC’s”, Landon just looks confused at Josie, “Airway, Breathing, circulation", Josie explained. "Landon, can you take a deep breath for me”, “I can’t”.

“Jojo, what are you hearing?”, Penelope asks worriedly, Josie then moves away from Landon and moves towards Penelope, “Pen, it’s not looking good, the massive blunt force trauma has caused internal bleeding”. 

Josie notices the panicky look on Penelope’s face, she then proceeds to grab her hand, “hey we are gonna get through this, we always do”, Penelope turned to look at her, “I know Jojo, we always do”, and then slips her hand away from Josie’s, she can’t stand the lingering touches between them, she knows Josie isn’t feeling the same way as she does, so there is no need to paint herself with the lingering touches if that’s all it's gonna be. Josie seemed confused as to why Penelope would slip her hand away, cause she never does that if-else she typically intertwines their fingers. But she decided that this wouldn’t be the right time to call her out on it. 

Landon is getting worse and Josie doesn’t know how to help. “Jo isn’t there anything you can do to help him?”,  
“Pen, I will be needing an MRI or CT scan and an x-ray machine or something to check his internal injuries, “Jo, he can’t breathe”. 

“I’m a pathologist, I’m not a surgeon, I could make it worse Pen”, Penelope just scoffed. 

Penelope went to take one of Josie’s medical books, “what was it again, say it again”, “ tension pneumothorax, why are you asking”, Penelope then reads from the medical book, “tension pneumothorax results in death if not treated immediately”. 

“Pen, I’m not even sure if that’s what he has, I’m just guessing, I would need to confirm it first”, “you don’t have time to confirm it”, Penelope yelled back.  
She then continues to read, “aggressively manage with needle decompression to chest”, “I have never done it before”. “Geez Jo, just do it, it’s basically you sticking a giant needle in Landon’s chest to let the trapped air out”, “All right". Josie does as she is told. “Is it working?”, “it seems to have relieved some of the pressure, but he still needs surgery”. 

“Pen, can you hear me?”, Penelope immediately grabs the walkie talkie, “Mg is that you?”.  
“Pen where are you?”.

“We’re in the autopsy room”, “are you okay?”. “Waithe got a gunshot wound to the thigh and Landon took two bullets to the chest”.

“Pen listen to me, they are looking for something”, “oh yeah that’s right they went through the evidence room, but I don’t think that they have found what they are searching for”, Josie piped in.

“Why are you first telling this know”, Penelope said angrily, “I kind of had my hands full”. Mg interrupted them, “Pen, did you log in any evidence from the crime scene?” “uh only a pack of cigarettes, but I haven’t had the chance to log them in yet. Why, what would they want with Clarks’ cigarettes, he doesn’t smoke, his father died of lung cancer when we were at the academy unless there is something in the cigarette pack”. 

Penelope fishes it out of her pocket in the evidence bag as the gunman comes in, “you drop the radio, give me the cigarettes. You got till I count to three or this cop is dead”, he says pointing at Rafael.

”One. Two”

”All right! They're right there”

”Don't you screw with me”

”Just stop, all right? 

"Well give them to Rafael”, 

”You, you were running this whole drug ring”, she says looking at Rafael, he takes the pack from her. Rafel finds the camera in the pack, “truth be told, it wasn’t my intention to kill him, but he showed up with a wire on. He just couldn’t stop digging, typical Clark”, Rafael laughed. 

“You also killed the witness didn’t you?”, “what’s one less crackhead, right?”.

“You son of a bitch”, “No, I’m a hero, now that I got what I need, I’m gonna sit tight and wait to be rescued. That is after I shoot all of you”, Rafael then shoots the gunmen that held them at gunpoint. 

Josie surreptitiously stepped on the walkie talkie transmit button while he was talking. Mg’s voice come through, “It’s over Waithe, he heard everything”, as he said that, A swat team just entered the building 

“I don’t think so”, Rafael grabs Penelope and uses her a hostage shield. The team makes their way to the autopsy room, “don’t shoot”, Mg yells, as he comes into their view. 

“Mg, shoot”

“No”

“Do it Mg, Landon needs help”.

“Pen, I-“, Penelope doesn’t wait for Mg to finish, she grabs for Rafael’s gun and in slow motion, she grabs it in his hands and turns it on herself. She aims through her own side and pulls the trigger – the bullet goes through her and into Rafael. They both fall down. 

“Pen”, Mg and Josie yelled both running towards her, “she is unconscious, we need to get her to the hospital right away”, Mg nodded and yelled, “paramedics in here”. The paramedics came and picked both Penelope and Landon out. 

… 

Haven just woken from her surgery, Penelope looked around in the room she was currently in, a hospital room, she hates hospitals. She tries to get out of bed when a hand stops her, she looks up and sees Josie. 

“Hey”, she whispers, “hi”. 

“Leaving so soon Pen”, Josie smiles.

“You know me, I have to go and see Landon”, she says as she once again tries to get out of bed.

Josie stops her once again, “He is fine, the surgery went well. You also need rest”.  
She then continues to say, “you really scared me, I thought that I had lost you”. 

Penelope reached out to grab her hand and intertwine their fingers, “hey I’m still here and I’m not leaving anytime soon, you’re stuck with me Saltzman, forever”, Penelope grins. 

Josie just looks at her, she then removes her hand from Penelope’s hand and then cups her face instead and closes the gap between them. Initially surprised at first, Penelope laid her hands on each side of her hips and kissed her back. Penelope then broke the kiss and connected their foreheads, “I would have deliberately gotten shot years ago if I knew you would kiss me and simply confess your feelings for me”, Penelope smirked at Josie. 

Josie just slapped her shoulder, “you’re an idiot”, she then smiled and connected their lips again.


End file.
